For example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-12548 teaches a vehicle seat, or strictly stated, an automotive seat included in the vehicle seat, the automotive seat having a seat cushion which is provided with a pair of garnishes at two lateral sides of the seat cushion, respectively. According to this seat, a pair of metallic frames, each being made of a sheet metal, extend adjacently along the two lateral sides of the seat cushion, respectively, and such pair of metallic frames are respectively covered and concealed by a pair of garnishes each made of a synthetic resin material. Thus, the garnishes are effective for not only avoiding exposure of the metallic frames as well as of any mechanical elements secured to the metallic frames, thereby protecting a seat occupant against injury and physical damages that may occur to him or her from those hard frame and mechanical elements, but also improving an outer aesthetic appearance of the seat cushion.
In this sort of conventional seat cushion, in assembly, each of the metallic frames must be formed with securing holes for allowing a corresponding one of the two garnishes to be securely mounted thereat, whereas on the other hand, each of the garnishes must be provided with securing parts, such as clips, which are adapted for secure engagement with the securing holes.
Therefore, the conventional seat cushion having the garnishes is naturally provided with the aforesaid garnish securing elements, and in practical assembly of the seat cushion, at first, a cushion element forming a part of the seat cushion, such as a foam padding, is covered with a trim cover element, followed by anchoring end portions of the trim cover element to predetermined frames or locations in the seat cushion, and subsequent to those steps, the two garnishes of synthetic resin material are respectively attached via the securing elements over the two lateral regions of the seat cushion where the aforesaid metallic frames and mechanical elements secured thereto are exposed outwardly, so that in a resulting seat cushion, all those exposed elements are covered invisibly with the garnishes